The Clique Meets McKinley
by NajahAli1234
Summary: What happens when the Pretty Committee suddenly has to transfer to McKinley High School, which is, gasp, a public school! They develop a disliking of Quinn, and Alicia severely messes up. Will she be shunned, like Quinn was?This is a continuation of the story made by ilovequinn11. She has not continued the story in 3 years so I am


The Clique Meets McKinley

_Hey guys, I hope you like my story! It's my first crossover, so PLEASE be nice! This is set before Quinn has her baby._

"Uhh!" Massie screeched as Dylan, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and her stepped out of the Range Rover, kindly driven by Issac, Massie's driver, to their first day at William McKinley High School. It was their start of freshman year, and they were stoked. The reason they had to move from their cushy homes in Westchester was because people had finally gotten sick of the Pretty Committee bullying them. They were getting death threats, too. So they picked up and moved to Ohio. But things were pretty much still the same. Her new room looked a little like her old one too, and Claire lived in the guesthouse with her family on the property of their new house.

The girls had met in Massie's bedroom last night to plan their outfits. They had to say "chic" and "cool" at the same time. Massie was wearing a white cami, a white button up jacket, a white cap on top of her billowing brown curls, white skirt, white tights, and black Mary-Janes'. Claire was wearing a blue tank top that flattered her gold tan, white Gap jeans (she insisted!) and colorful Keds. Her blond hair framed her oval face.

Alicia was wearing a combination of classic Ralph Lauren's that weren't sold in stores anymore, and gold Prada wedges she brought back from Spain.

Kristen was wearing a short mini-dress she borrowed from Massie, and some flip flops. Kristen was poor, lived in a small apartment with her parents, and her mother always made sure she wore a G rated outfit to school. However, the other girls brought cool clothes for Kristen to change into, so she looked glamorous. And Dylan was wearing some Juicy assortments. They looked bright and colorful.

"Come on!" Massie urged. The girls helped each other out of the car, and then walked up the stairs. A whole gang of kids stared at them. There was a kid in a wheelchair, a gay, a goth, a pregnant girl, and a jock. They stared as the girls walked confidently up the steps.

When they pushed open the doors to the school they were supposed to go to for the next four years, they gasped. "!" They shouted. Usually they did that out of happiness, but today they did it out of disgust. This was a PUBLIC SCHOOL! Public school! How could their parents do this to them?

A gang of Cheerios stared at them, and not in an enviable way. It was death glares.

They obviously weren't welcome, because one Latina girl walked up to them and poured some blue goo out of a cup onto Massie's head. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Massie shouted. Dylan and Claire exchanged looks, and then took Massie by the arms and began to drag her to the bathroom.

"I hate it already!" Massie wailed. "NOBODY does that to MASSIE BLOCK. I'm going to crush them, those little bitches!" Massie allowed the girls to clean the goo off her, and then they walked out. But the halls were empty. "Damn, we missed the bell!" Kristen shouted.

The girls looked around, when they saw a friendly teacher with light brown, curly hair standing in front of them. "Hello, ladies, I'm Mr. Schue, the Spanish teacher and director of the Glee club. How come your not in class?"

"We're new, we don't even have our schedules yet," Claire said reasonably. "Well, I could report this to Principal Figgins. That is, unless you do me a favor. If you do, I'll get your schedules and lockers for you and give you a late pass to your first class."

"We'll do anything!" Dylan shouted.

"Well, if you join the Glee Club…"

"Glee Club?" Massie asked, wrinkling her nose as she reached inside her pocket on her skirt and took out a tube of Chocolate Biscotti Gloss. "We are new, we went to private school back in Westchester, and Glee Club was unpopular back then. But we'll do it."

"Good," Mr. Schue said, grinning. "I'll get a rehearsal schedule for you with your guys' schedules. Your first meeting will be tomorrow, after school, choir room."

As the day progressed, Massie saw a tryout sheet. Apparently, they needed a new head cheerleader and four more spots on the Cheerios'. Tryouts were the day after tomorrow. The Pretty Committee signed up. People slushied the girls, but Massie knew she would make them miserable once she was head Cheerio. When Issac pulled up in the Range Rover, the girls ran for the car, and on the ride home, told Issac all about their first day. When Massie got home, she ran upstairs to her room, not even listening to her mom telling her to get dressed up because the Lyons and the Blocks were going out to dinner to celebrate Massie and Claire's first day at William. Massie plopped down on her white and purple bed, and held Bean in her arms. At least Bean still liked her, Massie thought.


End file.
